The invention is directed to a distributor housing for communication cables with contact elements for incoming and outgoing cables and conductors. In the area in which the connections are established, the housing is divided in a longitudinal direction to be accessible when required and the housing has fixing or mounting devices for the cables and conductors, which devices coact with the contact elements which are integrated into the base component of the housing.
German OS No. 25 20 270 discloses a distributor housing of a type in which individual contact elements are mounted in the base of the housing and are initially separate, insertable connection terminals. This means that the connection terminals are screwed in or assembled in the form of terminal strips to which the wires are then connected. However, this is complicated in many respects. Appropriate injection molding tools are required, so that the connecting units are mounted in the component produced therefrom. This preassembled component is now secured in the final distributor housing, and the individual wires are connected with tools provided for this purpose. Thus, appropriate tools are required to carry out the assembly operation.